Merluca love story
by MerLucalove
Summary: This story is about how MerLuca fell in love
1. Intro

Deluca POV

Today was my first day at Grey Sloan Memorial hospital I decided to transfer to another hospital after my fiancé Sam Bello died in a car crash about 4 months ago. It kept getting harder and harder to be in that place because it reminded me so much of her.

Meredith POV

I've been working at this hospital since i was an intern. I'm a widow mother of 3 kids Zola, Bailey, and Ellis, when my husband Dr. Derek Shepherd one of of the best neuro surgeons in the world, died when he got hit by a semi 1 1/2 years ago, since then I haven't really been able to move on I've went out on dates because my sister Maggie and my best friend Alex Karev push me to get out there, but it's hard because I feel like I'm cheating on my husband.

Should I continue this fanfic I've never made one before? If so what do you think of it and what can I do better?


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith POV

We are going into a meeting in the conference room so we can meet the new attending Andrew Deluca. I've read about him in a magazine once but all I know about him is he's one of the best surgeons in Italy.

Andrew POV

Today is my first day at Greys Sloan Memorial I'm scared and exited for this new chapter in my life. It will be hard not having Sam with me through this new adventure but it's a good start to find my happiness again.

Meredith POV

I seen a really cute man with light brown eyes and dark brown hair come in and I was out of breath. I hadn't been out of breath like that since Derek.

Andrew POV

I walked into the room and I look at everyone put my eye fell on the most gorgeous women I've ever seen she had light brown hair with the most beautiful eyes.

Writers POV

After the meeting Meredith walked up to Andrew and said "Hi I'm Dr. Grey but you can call me Meredith I'm the head of General Surgery, and you must be Dr. Deluca the new Pediatrics Attending". "Yes I'm Dr. Deluca but you can be my Andrew." He said. I said "Well it's nice to meet you Andrew I hope to see you around sometime". Then he said "I hope to see you around sometime too Meredith"


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew POV  
Today me and Dr. Grey had a Laparoscopic Nissen Fundoplication on kid which was kinda uncommon so it was a special case. So I walked in the patients room and Dr. Grey was already in there.

Writers POV  
When Andrew walked in he said "Sorry I was late I just got out of a surgery". So Meredith said "Its okay Dr. Deluca, Dr. Schmitt can you please read the patient chart". "Mckayla Conner, six, in here for a Laparoscopic Nissen Fundoplication surgery at 2:00 pm" Dr. Schmitt said. "Thank you Dr. Schmitt, and I will see you all in surgery" Meredith nodded to McKayla, Dr. Deluca, and Dr. Schmitt.

Few hours later

Dr. Grey walked in to the scrub room where Dr. Deluca already was a started scrubbing her hands and she said "you ready Dr. Deluca". "Yes I'm ready Dr. Grey" he said. And they walked into the OR and Meredith got the scalpel and started cutting the abdomen. So far the surgery was going good until her BP started going down and then her heart beat stopped and Dr. Grey shouted "CRASH CART! CHARGE TO 300!" And then her heart started beating again Andrew looked at her in awe. Everything went smoothly from then, they finished and Meredith said "Dr. Schmitt close up please". He said "Yes Dr. Grey" and Andrew and Meredith walked out. They walked out of the OR and Andrew said "You are amazing in there you owned the OR". She said "Thank you so much Dr. Deluca that means a lot coming from you". And then he said "What time to you get off of work tonight?". She said "6pm why?", "I get off at 5:30, I was wondering if I can't take you to get a drink across the street after your shift?". "I would love to Andrew I will meet you there after my shift around 6:15." She said. "See you then Dr. Grey" he said seductively.


	4. Chapter 4

Writers POV  
Meredith walked in to the bar and looked at the bar and she seen deluca sitting there. She walked over there and said "Hi I'm here". Andrew said "I'm glad"! Joe walked over and said "The usual?", "yeah the usual" Meredith said. "What is the usual?" Deluca asked. "Tequila" she laughed. "You can handle that?", he asked. "I'm dark and twisty I can handle anything" she laughed. "What makes you so dark and twisty?" He asked. She said "my mother got Alzheimer's and died, my dad left me when I was five, I almost got blow up by a bomb my intern year I also almost drowned my intern year, I was in a plane cash were my sister died. I had my baby in a black out and almost died there as well, my husband died, my best friend moved to Switzerland. Now I probably scared you away" she laughed. "Nah I've had my fair share of bad things happen to but I mean yours sound worse no offense" he said which made her laugh. Meredith's phone started ringing and she said "I'll be right back it's Dr. pierce my sister she's probably calling about one of my kids". She came back and he said "You have kids", she said "Yeah do you not like kids because that's a deal breaker". He said "no I love kids, I just didn't know you had any". "Yeah i hace 3" she laughed. "How come I didn't know this" he asked. "You never asked" she said. "That's true." He laughed. "Well I had a good time tonight Andrew but I better get going, see you at work tomorrow." She grinned. "See you tomorrow as well Dr. Grey." He said seductively

**I don't know if this is good enough to continue. But you can tell me how i can make it better. Thank you all for the support on my first chapter**


End file.
